Halloween and Han Solo
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup get to spend some time alone on Halloween, making it high time for Hiccup to tell Astrid how he feels about her.


"Check out my Han Solo, bitches!"

Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he muttered "And that's Cami's cue," under his breath.

Astrid grinned, her eyes flickering up from her magazine to look at Hiccup. The two of them shared a knowing look, before they both turned to look at the girl in front of them.

Cami was standing in the doorframe, her arms outstretched, beaming at the pair. Despite her initial disapproval, Astrid did have to admit that Cami looked good. She was wearing a white shirt with a waistcoat, black skinny jeans and thigh holster that held a toy gun. Her hair was as untamed as ever, cascading in a blonde explosion down her back. Maybe it wasn't your typical teenage girl Halloween costume - with fishnets and short skirts and showing off as much skin as possible – but it worked for her.

Astrid smiled. "Cami, you look great."

"You bet your asses I look good."

Hiccup did not look up from the remote control he was fiddling with, but he smiled. Perhaps to some Cami's tendency to be very pleased with herself could be seen as a flaw, but Hiccup couldn't help but find her confidence endearing. If only he could be that sure of himself, he mused.

"Why Han Solo again?" he said, finally looking up at Cami.

"Because, dear Hiccup," Cami said, moving from her position at the door and pointing at him. "I have it on very good record that a certain Heather is dressing up as Princess Leia."

Both Hiccup and Astrid snorted.

"So this is some kind of attempt to tell her how you feel about her?" Astrid said, a smile spreading across her face.

Maybe it was a little unorthodox, but hey. Methods of confessing attraction have grown and changed over years. This probably wasn't the weirdest way.

"Yes, and it will work. But moving on to more pressing matters, I'm very disappointed that neither of you are dressed up to go out. You're not going to make your most favourite person go to Tuffnut's Halloween party all on her own are you?" Cami said.

"Favourite?" Astrid scoffed. "And we're not feeling it. We're just going to sit here and watch scary movies."

"And eat all the sweets meant for the trick-or-treaters," Hiccup added, from his seat on the floor.

Cami's eyes narrowed, and her gaze flitted back and forth between the two teenagers. "Oh, so it's like this, is it?"

"Like what?" Hiccup said.

"Nothing," Cami said, grinning. "I'll leave you two…to each other."

Astrid frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wonder."

Cami beamed at the pair and flounced away, and a few minutes later they heard the front door slam.

Astrid turned back to look at Hiccup, her eyebrows raised in a questioning look. The boy shrugged, trying not to blush as he looked back at her. He had known exactly what Cami had been talking about.

Astrid shuffled over towards the sofa, settling herself down and curling her legs around to find a comfortable sitting position. She patted the seat next to her, and Hiccup jumped up, bumping into the leg of the coffee table in his haste.

She placed a hand over her mouth and gave small giggle. "And here we have Hiccup, the smoothest guy around."

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

He plonked himself down next to her, matching her position tucking his legs around resting himself on his feet. He pushed 'play' on the remote and suspenseful music began blare from the television.

Hiccup had begun notice a small problem that was arising. Now that he was sitting merely inches away from Astrid, he had become acutely aware of everything between them. He noticed every time she shifted to get more comfortable, and when their legs brushed together it felt as if a bolt of electricity had gone straight through him. He tried to keep his focus on the film in front of him, but his eyes kept fluttering away over towards Astrid.

She was beautiful. I mean, he thought that every time he looked at her, but now it was all he could think about. Even dressed for comfort as she was now, her hair released from its usual braid and set free down her shoulders and wearing an old shirt she'd had for years, she was breath taking. When he looked at her, his heart started beating faster and to him it felt so loud that he was surprised Astrid could not hear it. He had to tell her. He had to say something.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"If I dressed like Han Solo, would you be my Princess Leia?"

Astrid stared at Hiccup, her blue eyes widening. Hiccup began to realise what he had just said, and jumped up in panic, leaning back on the remote. The TV screen went black and the room was filled with silence.

There was a pause.

And then Astrid started laughing. She leaned back in on the sofa, her shoulders shaking, tears pouring from her eyes, her arms clutching her stomach. Trying in vain to get herself to stop, she crouched forward, face planting a cushion. Meanwhile, Hiccup was mortified, his hands covering his face, which was a deep shade of red.

"Okay, can we please just forget I said that?"

Astrid took a deep breath in and out, letting out two last peals of laughter, before standing up in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup," she began. "If that was meant to be a pick up line, it was terrible one."

"I know. Can we please just-"

He was cut off by Astrid reaching up her hands and gently taking them away from his face. Immediately, he looked at the floor, unable to meet her eyes.

"You, Mr. Haddock, are a big dork."

Then she brought her hands up to his face, cupping his chin, bringing his face up to look at hers. She smiled, before pulling him into a kiss.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock, before his shoulders relaxed and the tension began float away. His eyes fluttered shut. When it was over, Astrid pulled him into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you, you dork. But no more pick up lines."


End file.
